Hunting wild game involves a great deal of time in the out of doors. Transporting gear to the hunting area, finding a comfortable place to sit or answer the call of nature is always a challenge. When a large game animal is killed, after field dressing, the hunter must drag the animal back to a vehicle or preferably go back to retrieve a game cart. The first option requires a great deal of effort while the second requires twice the time he may not have due to nightfall. Reacquiring (finding) the carcass, left while retrieving a game cart, is also very problematic in many areas.
The game carts commercially available today, from retailers such as Cabela's, are single purpose devices normally left in a person's vehicle until needed long distances away. The carts are relatively large and not easily moved to the kill site.
What is desired, therefore, is a compact, lightweight, multi-functional device that will be initially carried, backpacked or wheeled into the hunting area. It would then provide any of its functions as circumstances dictate.